


biron man

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pride, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: tony paints his suit for pride. steve wonders why he is so attracted to a literal human disaster.





	biron man

**Author's Note:**

> i just posted something super angsty so im making it better with fluff! totally unrelated but fluff all the same!!
> 
> happy pride month, hope yall had a great one :))
> 
> enjoy!

“Hey, Tony, what are you working on?” asked Steve, stepping into the lab. It was a dangerous question. Sometimes, Tony would pop out from behind a table, chattering a mile a minute about things Steve could only dream to understand; others, he’d be greeted with a grunt (if he was lucky) or a thrown projectile (if he was not) when projects weren’t working out. Still, Steve asked every time. 

He figured he was safe from flying wrenches this time; Tony was all smiles where he was messing with the Iron Man suit.

“Stuff and things,” Tony brushed an errant curl behind his ear, smearing what looked like paint on his cheek. He looked adorable. “Do you know what day it is?”

“Do you?” Steve arched an eyebrow. “How long have you been down here?”

Tony waved a paint-covered hand. “Irrelevant,” he said. “Come over here and help me.”

Steve chuckled. “You have no idea what day it is either, do you?” he walked over to where Tony was struggling with a massive can of paint. The mess was worse up close; Tony’s entire body was drenched in paint. Worse, his normally red and gold suit was completely covered in it. 

“I do,” Tony sniffed haughtily, ignoring Steve’s shock at the mess. “It’s… Wed… no, Thurs… time isn’t real, Steven.”

“It’s Saturday,” Steve corrected. “What’s up with your suit?”

“I have painted it with my expert skill,” defended Tony. 

“Those are not the words I’d use.”

“Which is why no one asked you,” Tony shot back.

Steve smiled indulgently. “Why did you paint it?” he steered the conversation back on course.

“Pride,” Tony said. “Iron Man is going to bless the parade with his presence. I just needed to get into the spirit of things, you know?”

“You’re gay?” Steve was shocked; he hadn’t known. Hope swelled in his chest, but he tamped it down. Just because Tony was gay didn’t mean he was attracted to Steve.

Tony flashed him an unimpressed look. “Bi,” he explained. “I’ve been out since my twenties. Did you live under a rock?”

“More like in an ice cap,” Steve retorted. 

“It’s not a secret,” Tony shrugged and met Steve’s eyes. “Did you really not know?”

“Would’ve done some things differently if I had,” Steve muttered ruefully under his breath. At a normal volume, he continued, “No, I didn’t. Good for you, though.”

Steve could’ve cursed himself; mutters rarely escaped Tony’s attention, especially when he was looking right at Steve’s lips. “What did you say?” his eyes were sharp.

“Good for you?” Steve repeated cautiously.

“The first bit, Steve,” said Tony. “What would you have done differently?”

In for a penny, in for a pound, Steve supposed. He took a deep breath. “I would have asked you out way earlier,” he admitted. “I thought I had no chance.”

“You haven’t asked me out yet,” Tony pointed out, a smirk playing at his lips. “For the record, though, I would've said yes.”

“Would you still?” Steve stepped closer, almost unconsciously. 

Tony grinned. “Guess you’ll have to find out,” he said, turning back to his suit. 

“Wanna step out with me?” asked Steve.

Tony pretended to consider for a moment. “Only if you help me paint my suit,” he decided. “I believe that I’ve miscalculated the amount of paint I needed.”

“What were you even trying to do?” 

“Iron Man is becoming Biron Man,” Tony gestured at the blue, purple, and pink paint cans open. 

“Okay, but why are  _ you  _ painting it?” Steve wrinkled his nose in confusion. “I thought JARVIS normally did your suits.”

“There’s a great answer for that question somewhere in my head,” Tony said quickly. “But it’s been, like, fifty hours since I slept, so you’re going to have to give me a minute to think of it.”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Steve rolled his eyes fondly. 

“I forgot.”

“JARVIS, do you know what to do?” Steve directed his question towards the ceiling, even though he knew JARVIS didn’t live there. 

“Of course, Captain,” JARVIS said smoothly, a hint of amusement in his voice. Steve was certain that he had conveniently  _ forgotten  _ to mention his painting duties before Tony had begun his project. If JARVIS ever tried to take over the world, they were all screwed. “Estimated production time is four hours.”

“Enough time for a nap, right, Tony?” said Steve, leveling Tony with a look. 

“Only if you come to bed with me, soldier,” Tony looked like he was trying to smirk seductively, but it ended up looking a little deranged. Steve wondered what it said about him that he was still ridiculously attracted to the man.

“Fine,” he huffed. Tony cheered. “But only to sleep.”

“You’re no fun,” Tony pouted, but he wiped his hands and made for the elevator. “I will settle for cuddling. Maybe some groping.”

Steve followed him. “There will be no groping of any kind until you’ve slept for at least twelve hours.”

“Again, you are zero fun,” said Tony. He pulled Steve out of the elevator and towards his own bedroom, where he collapsed into bed without even taking off his paint-stained clothing. 

Gently, Steve tucked him in. “Goodnight, Tony,” he said, leaving.

“I don’t know where you think you’re going,” Tony’s voice was muffled in his pillow. “Get back here and cuddle me, asshole.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Steve said, slotting himself next to Tony and wrapping an arm around the engineer. He hadn’t been planning to sleep, but he could always do with a nap. 

A few minutes passed with Tony snoring softly and Steve himself hovering on the border of sleeping and wakefulness. But Tony stirred, shifting to bury his face in Steve’s side.

“No cops at Pride, only Avengers,” Tony mumbled tiredly. 

“ _ Sleep _ , Tony.”

\---

The pictures of Iron Man- painted blue, purple, and pink- and Captain America with a rainbow shield kissing at NYC Pride dominated the news cycle for a week. 

(Tony had one of the photos framed on his desk. Steve put one inside the cover of his sketchbook.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep me goin
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @imposter-human


End file.
